Betrayal and Needy Love
by jesusofsuburbia2o2o
Summary: Bella is unpleasantly shocked when she finds that Edward is cheating on her with her best friend, Alice. She turns to Jasper for the love that wasn't returned to her. The threat of the Volturi is on its way. What happens to Bella and Jasper then? BxJ, ExA
1. Prequel

**Author's Note: This is my second fanfic, and it's for Bella/Jasper, and it will NOT go back to Bella/Edward. I will do that in another story, just not this one. I would love reviews to keep it going. By the way, this is just a preview.**

Bella POV

Edward was always surprising me. One day I thought to myself. . .why not reciprocate it? I knew he would be surprised, I usually don't go down to his place on the count of my car, and Rosalie, who still didn't like me very much.

I think you can guess what happened next. I drove my '53 Chevy all the way to his house, the whole time I was thinking of his face when he would see me. It made me involuntarily smile. _Being in love is great_, I thought, looking at my ring.

I knock on his door. I hear Jasper yelling. . .something I never heard him do before. Before anyone opened the door, Jasper stormed out, grabbed my arm and. . .it was _scary! _His face was in such pain and anger that I felt that if I spoke, he would kill me. That's not a great feeling.

He doesn't even talk to me, only sometimes, but no physical contact was allowed at all.

"Bella, put this on." Jasper said, handing me a helmet, his jaw set angrily. I was terrified, after all, Jasper had almost killed me once. He was getting on his silver motorcycle that Edward had given him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused, but I obliged, putting on the helmet.

"Away from here." He said sharply, and I shut up. He started the motorcycle at vampire speed, being miles away before I knew what happened.

"Jasper, what's going on?" I asked again, growing weary.

He turned to face me, and I was saddened by the pain in his eyes. "Oh, Bella. . .I don't think you want to know."


	2. Revelations

**Author's Note: This is the moment of truth! and I'd like to thank thexkingsxmistress for being my first reviewer, and for theoriginalbanapple and jasper1006 for putting this in your favorites! Thanks so much! On with the next chapter!**

I looked into his saddened topaz eyes, confused.

"No, really, Jasper, what's this about?" I didn't want to make him angrier, so I spoke very calmly, like you would to a toddler who's having a temper tantrum.

"Our loved ones." he said, taking a deep breath, he looked like he was about to cry, if that were possible for a vampire.

"Oh, Jasper, are they alright? Why are you so sad. . .and mad?"

He gave a forced laugh. "Oh, _they're _okay." Smiling harshly, he said, "Bella, I think we ought to sit down."

I looked around, and saw no chairs. "Um. . .where are we going to sit?"

He let out a laugh, and it wasn't fake. I was transfixed by it, and I just watched him, dumbly, as he stopped laughing.

"I meant on the ground, silly Bella." he said, ruffling my hair.

Great. I felt stupid, but I followed suit as Jasper sat on the ground. I looked up at the sky. It was twilight, and not rainy, for once. The sky was quite clear, the stars and the moon prominent against the midnight sky.

Jasper smiled at me. "Exhilirating, isn't it?"

I nodded, smiling contentedly. "So what's wrong?"

His smile went to an angry frown on his angular features. I hadn't fully appreciated them before, he was beautiful, but he wasn't my Edward.

"It's Edward and Alice, Bella. . ."

"What about them?"

He looked into my eyes somberly. "They're in love."

* * *

I took deep breaths, shaking my head. "No, no, no. . .I'm sorry Jasper, I don't believe you."

He might have expected that. He touched my shoulder and sent waves of calm my way. "I'm sorry, Bella. I saw them kissing with my own eyes, felt the lust coming out of them."

My mind strayed as mental pictures of Edward kissing Alice got to me and wouldn't go away. Despite the calm aura that Jasper was sending me, I burst into rage-induced tears.

"But. . .they_ can't_! No! Alice is in love with you, and Edward loves me! This can't happen!" I sobbed, laying down on the cold ground, wishing I could die.

That shocked me. Did I want to die, over a man? Pathetic. _But he was my fiance_, I remembered, and sobbed harder when I saw Elizabeth Masen's ring, glinting in the moonlight.

Jasper was looking at me sadly the whole time. "I'm so sorry, Bella. . .should we head back to your house?"

I nodded, then blurted out, "Will you stay with me?"

He sighed. "Is this what Edward does?"

"Yes."

"Then so be it."


	3. The Question

**Author's Note: Squee! I'm so happy for the reviews and alerts! I feel like a good author! Yay! On with it, then. By the way, if I didn't make it obvious, I don't really do disclaimers, but I'm not Stephanie Meyer, my name is Audilee Ferra.**

JPOV **(A/N: I wanted to do a Jazzy POV, so I thought I would. Let me know if you want me to do this chapter in Bella's POV as well, I will do it. Also, this is supposedly a longer chapter.)**

She asked me to stay with her. . .like in her house, that kind of thing. I know Edward had done it every night, but I never thought that I would.

Sure Bella was a riot, with all her human mistakes. . .but that was the key word. Human. I could easily take her life, perhaps easier than Edward could. There was something about her, though, just her aura.

Her aura was very pleasant. Selfless, contented, and that first love feeling. She loved Edward, and it made me sick to know that it wasn't returned. Same with my Alice. . .or Edward's Alice.

That also made me sick. She was the one who I was waiting for. She even let me know. Now I knew she just got around, which was a bad thing to say, but that's how I felt. I needed to vent my anger. So I agreed to Bella.

"Come on, now." I told Bella, but it came out a choked whisper. She looked at me with her deep brown eyes, eyebrow raised.

"Jasper. . .are you okay?" she asked, her arm reaching out to touch my shoulder, hesitant. I took her hand, and stared at her.

I really looked at her, took in her total appearance. She was significantly taller than Alice was, her hair was a rich, chocolate brown, her eyes. . .

. . .were nothing short of beautiful. It took my undead breath away. "I-i'm okay, Bella. Truely."

She nodded, looking dazed. "Hmm? Okay, glad to hear it, Jasper, let's get going."

Bella strapped on her helmet, and I started my motorcycle and sped off.

"Hey, Jasper?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"You know what I'm incredibly envious of right now?"

"What?"

"How easily you can get a motorcycle to move." she said, and I turned around to see her pulling a face.

I laughed loudly. She sure was envious. "You'll learn."

She blinked. "You mean you'll let me actually ride this thing?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked, confused. I thought it was perfectly reasonable to ride a motorcycle if you want to ride a motorcycle. I'm not very pushy, actually, unlike Edward, who seemed he would never let her do anything fun.

"No reason." she replied, but her emotions changed from envious to pained.

"You really miss him, don't you?" I asked quietly, turning around, fixing my eyes on the road.

"Yes. I would rather not talk about it."

"Me too."

We arrived at Bella's house in record time. She cautiously smiled at me, as if to ask that everything'll be okay.

"May I ask you something?" she asked, feeling worried, and a little nervous.

"Anything." I said condesendingly. "You can ask me _anything_."

She flinched. "Um. . .well. . .are we, like, I dunno. . .together?" she asked, her heart beating out of time and twice as fast as she blushed scarlett. It was invigorating.

I chuckled. "Oh, Bella. . .we'll try."

"You sound like Edward." she noted, and we both laughed weakly, staring away from eachother as we opened the door.

Haha! Cliffie! Only I know what happens next! Bwahaha!  
Sorry, that was a little mean but I had standardized testing today so I'm not in the best of moods. I shouldn't take it out on my readers, though. I apologize. bows head

Okay though, reviews make me smile!


	4. Petnames?

**Authors Note: I love my reviewers and the people who alert this story. It's so motivating! Anywho, the updates might not be coming as frequently, but I try to do dailies because it makes me happy. Faithful readers, read on, by the way, currently looking for a beta. . .anyone interested? I don't exactly know what the process is and what exactly what betas do, but I think it is good.**

BPOV

I think I made a mistake, I related Jasper, the total sweetie, to that idiot Edward. Now don't get me wrong, I miss Edward, but the betrayal he put upon my fractured soul really angered me. And for Alice? Anyone, even Tanya, or hey, he can have Jake, but Alice!

I knocked on the front door numbly, looking anywhere but at Jasper's face. I didn't want him to be angry at me. Hell, that's the last thing I needed right about now. I needed a hug, and I needed a friend. Is that so much to ask?

"Jasper. . .I'm sorry, if that offended you. . ." I said, as the door opened--destroying his chance of answering my question-- and Charlie looked at me oddly.

"Bells, who's this?" he asked bluntly, sizing up Jasper, who, at that time, sent him calm. He relaxed at once.

"This is Jasper," I said, opening the door wider and letting us both inside. I blushed, thoroughly embarrased, as Jasper looked around my house, and I realized how utterly _plain _it was compared to the Cullen mansion.

"He's my. . .boyfriend." I finished plaintively, picking imaginary lint off of my sweater.

Charlie stared at me, and I was glad he was under Jasper's influence. "Very funny. Where's Edward?"

I tensed, and was thankful at Jasper then, who calmed me. "He. . .and I, I suppose. . .are through with eachother." I said as apathetically as I could, but that hole was on it's way. If it weren't for Jasper, who seemed to be in complete control of my own emotions, more so than I.

"Bella, honestly, do what you want and all. That Edward wasn't right for you," he said, nodding to himself. "It's nice to meet you, Jasper. What's your last name?"

"Hale," he said honestly. I have to say I was shocked to hear him say that name, but then again--he was a Hale, or he acted as one at school and in front of teachers and stuff. I was so used to everyone being a Cullen. I am so confused right now. . .

"So, Bella, shall we head to your room?" he turned around, asking me. I nodded slowly, looking for Charlie's reaction. He was still TUIJ **(Thinking Under the Influence of Jasper, my own version of DUI, because it fit. . .and because I'm pretty random right now) **so he didn't seem to care that a man was coming into my bedroom.

He stood up and offered me his hand, beaming. I didn't see his sudden change in mood, but I welcomed it. I like a happy Jasper.

I stumbled up the stairs on my way up, but Jasper caught me, his chest was so hard that it temporarily knocked me silly.

"Thanks, Jazzy." I muttered as I continued up the next two steps.

"So now I'm Jazzy?" he chuckled. I remembered that he was _Jasper_, and a _Jasper Hale _at that.

"Do you want to be a Jazzy?" I asked, feeling stupid beyond belief; something that seemed to happen frequently around him. I'd have to get over that.

"Sure Bella." my Jazzy sighed. "But I think you need sleep."

"Don't go!" I said, reaching out to his hand, which he held to his unbeating chest, and looked into my eyes.

His were the butterscotch tone I was accustomed to, and it made me smile. . .and blush. But this was different. His eyes showed the suffering his whole vampire (un?)life that Edward didn't have.

Jasper's tone was so sincere that I was immediately soothed, or of course, it could've just been his power. "I won't."

And it sounded like forever. I certainly hoped so.

* * *

Like it, love it, hate it? REVIEW IT! I'm SOOOO pleased by these reviews!


	5. Bella's Anger

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I love you all so much, my reviewers and readers and alerters alike! You guys are the best. My heart goes out to CassieRae (if I messed up your name I'm sorry), for being a fan, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker for getting me into the Bella/Jasper spirit, and my half-beta, my favorite Draco/Harry writer who's name is Carrie. Again, you _all_ rock! Just to clarify, if there was any confusion, Jacob is nonexistent. I'm sorry Jacob sympathisers and lovers, but a love rectangle is too much for an amateur author (like this idiot who calls themselves _jesus-of-suburbia2o2o_) to write:)

* * *

I woke up the next morning dazed, as a little something I didn't recognize (called the _sun_) blinded me.

My thoughts raced to the event that was called 'last night'. Edward and Alice. . .and my

"Jasper? Jazzy?" I called, my voice hoarse. It was nine in the morning, after all, and I like my sleep.

"Yes, Bella?"

His voice alone washed away my worry, without his power, even.

I grinned. "You stayed."

"Of course I stayed, I said I would." he said, returning my grin.

I gave him a hug. "You rock, Jazzy, you know that?"

"Yes, I think I do." he said, allowing that. I chuckled.

"You know you're glowing?" I asked again, his skin reflecting the sunlight.

"Damn." he muttered.

"It really suits you, Jazzy. You look like God." I said, grinning. I was pretty damn dazed, if I do say so myself.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Thanks, Bells."

"Anytime. I'm gonna go have a human moment, be back in a sec. AND DON'T GO ANYWHERE." I threatened--or shouted--at him. He jumped in surprise. "Okay, I will stay here."

"Good." I said, an easily satisfied person by nature, and went to go brush my teeth and stuff like that. Being really bored, I threw my hair back into a ponytail, dressing in my favorite sweats.

I walked back to my bedroom, expecting no one, but Jazzy was standing in the doorway. He grinned when he saw me, and I blushed like a siren.

"You look really cute, Bella." he said honestly, giving me a hug.

"Thanks. . .you always look cute no matter what color your eyes are." I sighed.

"Speaking of which, there's something I need to tell you." he said, suddenly pained. "Can we sit down somewhere?"

I nodded slowly, preferring my happy Jazzy to my pained Jazzy. I really did. We took our seats on the couch, and he turned around to look at me.

"Alice called me last night to apologize, and to say that she wants nothing more for me and you and her and Edward to remain friends. She asked if she could talk to you, and I said that you were asleep. Would you like to talk to Alice?" he asked, and I soaked in his every word.

'Alice', 'Edward' and the word 'talk' were the most potent, though. I shook my head. "Nuh-uh."

He cringed. "Alice probably expected that. Are you planning on forgiving her?"

"Maybe." I whispered, really, really hurt. I didn't know whether I wanted to forgive her or not. A part of me wondered why Edward wasn't knocking at my door, apologizing night and day for his mistakes, like what he did when he left me the first time, and my many suicide attempts, like a motorcycle, jumping off a cliff and my personal favorite, cocaine. I got over that, though. I wasn't into it. Then it hit me, like a semi-truck hits a deer.

"Jazzy. . .Edward isn't _sorry_, is he?" I spat, but my question was a statement.

He hung his head. "I'm sorry, Bella. . ."

Tears, each and every one of them reflecting the pain that Edward has put me through, and will probably continue to put me through. Jasper's face reflected my own sadness, which melted very, very quickly to anger.

"We're going to have a _little talk _with those two." I muttered, angrier than I had ever been in my life. Jasper followed me. We got onto his motorcycle and sped off toward the Cullen estate on the long and winding road my life has been recently.

* * *

MORE CLIFFIES! I know, I'm bad, but it keeps you reading. One thing, though. So many hits and not too many reviews. Give me 5 or more reviews and I promise two chapters this weekend, over ten then maybe more. . .I'm in the mood right now. . .

Love,

jesus-of-suburbia2o2o


	6. La Tua Cantante

**_Author's Note:_ THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS! I asked for five or ten, and I GOT SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT! I am actually jumping up and down right now, you just can't see that. Anyway, Amber Is A Jasper's Girl will be beta-ing my stories, starting next chapter. She sent me FIVE reviews and asked to be my beta. HOW COOL ARE YOU! YAY! Okay, now time to make you faithful readers happy and update a promised TWICE! Have I told you how much I love you guys?**

* * *

BPOV

I was kind of scared, on the way up to the Cullen house. I mean, Jasper was infuriated, and it showed. Don't get me wrong, I trust Jasper with my life, but something about the way he was angry kind of terrified me.

Going at vampire speed got us there in a quick and easy ten minutes. Alice, who had probably seen us coming, was sitting on a porch step, Edward at her side.

Seeing that sight made me almost cry. Jazzy, being the good boyfriend he is, sent me a wave of peaceful bliss, which I welcomed, I didn't want to lash out against them _too_ harshly.

Jazzy parked the motorcycle and held my hand, smiling down at me, and his eyes said, 'everything'll be alright'. I gave a shy smile back, and we walked, hand in hand, to the betrayer exes.

"Bella. . ." Edward said, reaching out to touch my shoulder. His move made me absolutely _angry_. I hissed at him.

"_Don't touch me, Cullen_."

He cringed at my sharp behaviour. I grinned inwardly. Revenge is a sweet, sweet thing.

"Bella, will you let me explain?" he asked, his eyes shut tight, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was _exasperated _at me?! I couldn't _believe _it!

To my immediate right, Jazzy was arguing with Alice. I payed them no heed, I was going to take care of _Edward _alone.

"Listen." I spat at him, causing him to look up in alarm. "You left me not a year ago. You beg me to forgive you. I did. I gave you my _heart_, Edward Cullen. You disposed of it. If you wanted to end it so badly, you could have _damn well _ended it. This is unexcusable and sick to start having an affair with your _FIANCE'S _best friend. I'm never going to forgive you. For the sake of not breaking up your family, I'll agree to a truce. _If _that's okay with you." I added in a seething tone at the end.

If Edward could cry, he would be filling buckets right now.

"B-bella. . .I didn't mean for this to happen. . ."

"BULLSHIT!" I screamed. "You can't have us both, and so you don't have to choose, I'm taking myself out of your life, as a girlfriend and fiance!"

I grabbed my ring off my finger and threw it at him. He caught it easily, with vampiric speed, and looked down on it sadly.

"I understand." he muttered, his voice breaking, and if I didn't know better, I would say that he was crying.

I nodded. "I'm glad we've reached an impasse."

Jasper was done with Alice as well, and she was left in the same state as Edward.

"We'll see you both later." Jazzy said, looking from both Edward to Alice, then at me. We started the motorcycle and sped off back to my house, but I wasn't quite finished.

"LA TUA CANTANTE!" I screamed to the heavens, hopefully leaving Edward as damaged as he left me.

You all know the drill with reviewing. I would love that so much! You all know I would!


	7. First Kiss

**Author's Note: Thank you Amber is a Jasper's girl for beta-ing this chapter, and to the readers! So many hits and reviews, you all make me so happy! Sorry for the confusion in the previous chapter. La Tua Cantante is explained here, but if you still don't know what that is, go read New Moon again :D**

BPOV:

When back at my house, I cried like there was going to be no tomorrow. Jasper held me the entire time, holding me to his chest as I stained his designer sweater.

"J-jazzy, I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Shhh, shhh, Bella, its okay, that was rough on you, it was for me, too."

Of course he knew exactly how awful I was feeling. That's a perk of having an empathetic boyfriend.

"Does Edward h-hate me? I d-don't want him to hate me. . .I just wanted him to end it!" I said, at the sound of his name my tears increased, tenfold.

Jazzy sighed and sent me contentment, which I gladly welcomed. I stopped crying and just sat, taking a few deep breaths.

"La Tua Cantante?" he asked interestedly, recalling what I had screamed to Edward as we drove away.

"Blood singer . . . it's what Aro told us was our relationship. To me, it meant 'soul mate' so I just wanted him to feel bad for what he did." I sighed.

"Do you have any regrets, Bella?" asked Jasper, who was now looking sadly at his feet.

"Oh, God. Jasper! I don't have regrets! Being with you is the best thing that ever happened to me, _never _forget that." I said, suddenly horrified at my behavior. Jasper smiled, sensing my emotions, and his ocher eyes looked up to meet mine.

"Will you do something for me, Bella?"

"Anything." I said, meaning it, my soul forced into that single word. Didn't help that I was dazzled far beyond what Edward's eyes had potential to do.

Jasper scooted himself closer to me, one arm around my shoulders, and his other hand in mine. His face defined bliss, looking happier than I had ever seen him.

He gently pressed his lips to mine, not being half as careful as Edward, which totally surprised me. I, out of surprise, pulled back.

"What about your need?" I asked.

Jazzy was still smiling. "I made a vow to myself to never harm you."

"What happens when, and if, you break said vow?" I asked, a little wearily.

"I go to the Volturi." He said, being totally serious.

"No, Jasper! You can't _do _that! I won't let you!" I said, tears once again stinging my eyes.

Jazzy grinned and kissed me again, and I melted. We continued kissing pleasantly for what seemed to be hours.

"You need to eat now, don't you?" he asked. I vigorously shook my head, but my stomach growled loudly, giving me away. I blushed.

"I'll make something for you." Jasper said, walking into the kitchen and started preparing food.

"You're unbelievable, Jasper." I muttered, mostly to myself.

His face was at mine again, his luscious scent causing me to go wild.

"Oh, I know."


	8. The Volturi Finally Arrive

**Authors Note: Okay, I FINALLY updated! Writer's block REALLY sucks, but lucky for you, I added a plot twist. If all goes well, this will be my second-to-last chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

**BPOV**

Life became better after Jasper and I kissed, to say the least. Even Charlie 'The Unobservant' noticed that I was in a better mood (maybe due to Jasper's power, but let's be honest, I don't think so). He asked me today at breakfast today.

"You really like this Jasper boy, don't you?" he asked, tried not to be conspicuous about it, but failed due to the look in his eye, the same one he used to use when he talked about Edward 'The Betrayer'.

I turned my head slowly to look at him, my eyebrow raised. "Obviously."

"Well, if he leaves you--"

"--Which he won't." I said quickly, shoveling more food in my mouth.

He went on as if I didn't interrupt. "If he leaves you, Bells, I don't want you to forget about the important things, like college or a job, because someone you let close into your life and they knock you up **(lol, but Edward wanted her to keep her virtue!)**, then knock you down like nothing happened."

I laughed, hard. Jasper was a vampire, and he had less time to adapt to the vegetarian diet then say, Carlisle. He couldn't 'knock me up' at all (without killing me, of course. However, he did kiss me a hell of a lot better than Edward 'The Pansy' would have even dared). Charlie glared at me.

"Dad, it's not like that at all! We were both left by loved ones. We need each other. It's not like Edward, who wanted me because I smelled pretty."

Oops. I said too much. Thank the gods above that Charlie, instead of being suspicious, laughed even louder than I did about the whole 'knocking up' statement.

"Okay, okay. That was my laugh for the day. I just…that's just SO strange!"

"Tell me about it."

The doorbell rang, and I knew it was my Jazzy.

I ran, almost danced, to get the door, lightheaded already, a new world record for me.

"Hey Bells," he said, grinning down at me, causing me to blush my scarlet blush. "Hey Charlie."

"Hello, my boy." he said heartily, still laughing from my Edward remark. "Come in."

Jazzy obliged, standing next to me. "We have to get to school."

I blushed again, his face made me so forgetful, that you wouldn't believe. "Right. See you later, Dad."

We walked out to his—car?

"Hey, Jasper, since when did you get a car?"

"Ever since I started getting bored of the motorcycle. Like it?" he asked, grinning at me, as I tried to concentrate on the car.

"It's…very nice." I said, not really seeing anything special about it, considering my car is a beat-up used Chevy.

"It's a BMW coupe Z4." he protested.

"Not another BMW! Don't you get enough? Ever heard of a truck?"

"Like a Hummer?"

"No."

"We're going to be late."

"Not with your driving we won't." I muttered under my breath, but he heard me and smirked.

"Get in."

I sighed, obliging, and sat in the passenger seat of the car.

He sped off toward school, and for once, I leaned back in my seat and tried to enjoy the wild ride.

When we got to school, there was a Volvo and two people, two divine people, waiting for us.

"What do THEY want?" I asked. I was in too good of a mood to put up with them today.

"They are both kind of pissed."

"Oh. Good riddance."

Jazzy put the car in park and we got out of the car and walked toward school, hand in hand, ignoring the angry stares of our furious exes.

"Bella," I heard Edwards voice say in my ear. I jumped a mile, and Jasper looked at me in alarm.

"What do you want, bastard?"

"I want you to take me back."

"Never." I spat.

"But there's a complication."

"WHAT?" I screamed, demanded, whatever you want to call it, turning to face Edward.

"The Volturi. They're going to check to see if you're a vampire. In three days."


	9. More Complications

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to people who seemed to think I was dead or something! Yikes! I was getting so much work at school (I get out June 4th! Yay!) that I even forgot a project worth all of my grade and I'm all 'well, shit, it was nice knowing me' so I didn't get around to updating! On the biggest cliffie of my story, too! I'M SO SORRY! **

**By the way, let's try to break 100 reviews for this chapter (we're at 68. . .am I asking for too much?). If you do, I will PM you all and practically kiss your feet for being kind enough to review. It really makes my day and modivates me. This chapter goes out to my buddy Sheena Is A Punk Rocker for being my Green Day buddy (among other things I have no need to tell you about) and my friend Miss. Marie. Doerfer, who wrote an awesome Draco/Harry story that I help co-wrote! Read it! It's called Tu Sei La mia Melodia!**

**Well, without further ado, one of the last chapters for Betrayal! It turns out I have a few more to go. . . It's been an awesome ride, guys, thanks for reading!**

**BPOV**

"Edward. . .the Volturi?" I gasped, imagining what they would do if I _wasn't _changed. I thought of a few scenarios and none of them were particularly good ones. The Cullen clan would surely be wiped out. . .and no matter if Edward and Alice hurt me or not, I couldn't let them die. I am not a heartless person.

"Bella. . ." Alice whispered, her angelic features pained as she reached out to touch my shoulder. I shrugged away, and resisted the urge to hide behind Jasper like a child.

I couldn't look her in the eye. She was so depressed lately because I was giving her the cold-shoulder. Jasper wasn't ignoring either of them like I was, but didn't like talking to them, either.

The truth of the matter is that they don't know how much they hurt Jasper and I. Even if it was a one-time thing, they were caught. It showed that my ex-fiance and my ex-best friend had little concern for other people's feelings.

Edward nodded glumly. "That means you need to be changed. . . _today_."

Jasper started growling. I stared at him, and he looked back at me.

"Shall I change you?" he asked, the depths of his golden eyes were somber, sad even, but there was something in them that I couldn't quite trace. He looked. . . almost angry. At whether it was the fact that I had to be changed so abruptly, or the fact that Edward was talking to me, the world may never know.

I started stuttering. "U-um. . ."

He asked the one question to which I had to hesitate. I did not want to be sucked dry. Then again, just the fact that Jasper was actually _offering _to change me made my stomach flip.

That was enough for Edward. He _pounced _on top of Jasper, snarling ferociously, forgetting that we were in a school parking lot. Jasper was fighting back. . .and although they could spill no blood, they would if they were human. I was getting sick. What made it even worse was knowing that they were fighting because of _me._

Edward threw a punch at Jasper's jugular, who in turn kicked him in the abdomen. The blows were so loud, people were wondering if there was a rockslide going on. The high-schoolers were watching from afar, confused on what would turn brother on brother.

Alice couldn't have seen that coming, looking absolutely _horrified_.

"BELLA! GET THEM OFF OF EACHOTHER!" she screamed, frozen in place by fear.

I sent a glare her way that simply said 'I cannot believe you', but tried to do as she asked, ignoring her inevitable dry sobs.

By this point, kids arriving at my school had formed a circle around Jasper and Edward, eyes wide. Most of the people were walking on a fine line between fascination and fear.

"EDWARD, GET THE HELL OFF OF JASPER!"

They both looked up at me, realizing that I was there. Jasper stood up. "Forgive me, Bella."

The kids, looking rather disapointed, sulked away to homeroom, whispering the whole time, leaving me, Jasper, Edward and Alice alone in the parking lot, the silence thickening with the air around them.

Edward broke the silence.

"He. . ._cannot_. . .change you, Bella. That is ridiculously out of the question." he snarled, his hands clenched into fists and glaring at Jasper, who was glaring right back, perhaps more even more menacingly.

"Why Edward? Because you planned on it before you cheated on me? Because of Jasper's so called 'uncontrolable thirst?' Turns out, he's better than ANY of you give him credit for. Daily hunting does that." I said, looking at Jasper proudly (unfortunately he was still giving his 'Glare Of Death' to Edward and wasn't paying attention).

That was the truth. Jasper (for my sake) started hunting on a daily basis to have as little temptation as possible. Even when he wasn't thirsty he would hunt anyway.

"No Bella." Edward said with an air of finality. "I _won't_ let that happen."

Alice, now looking timid at my reaction to Edward's words, spoke up. "We should have Carlisle do it."

Jasper stared at her, and she recoiled even more. "I'll agree to that." he said coldly.

"Then let's MOVE. It has to be TODAY." I said, and grabbed the keys to Jasper's BMW through his sweatshirt pocket and jabbing it into the ignition, Jasper in the passengers seat already.

As I sped off, though eventually returning to a normal speed limit, Jasper looked at me sadly.

"What about Charlie?"

**Well. . .I thought of this as I was finishing the chapter. I hope you all like it, and as I said, if I break 100 reviews I will kiss your feet! And I will give you a cookie.**

**With love,**

**Jesus-of-suburbia2o2o**


	10. Decisions

**Author's Note: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! WE BROKE 100 REVIEWS AND GOT HIGHER THAN THAT! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! I really do! I'm so thankful for all of my reviewers. And if you haven't reviewed, you're missing out. Anyway, I co-wrote this chapter with my friend Miss. Marie Doerfer, and we were having fun with this. It's more of a filler, and a hint on what's to come for our favorite couple. I would also like to say that the first part of this chapter is in Jasper's POV (for the second time), and the rest is in Bella's. Happy reading, and I'm sorry for waiting a month to update... I was a little writers-blocked and uninspired, so to get inspired (and to toast our fucking independence day) I dyed some of my hair bright neon pink with the help of Miss. Marie Doerfer. I feel so fucking hardcore :D Haha. So on with it!**

I watched my love nervously as she drove. "What about Charlie?" she had just asked me. I could feel the anxiety and despair rolling off of her as we sat silently, both pondering what she had said.

For all of us it had been different. Carlisle had no choice in the matter, nor did Esme. She was too alone to be upset about her change. Rosalie was too in love with herself and so full of hatred and betrayal to care. It was, a life or death situation for Emmett. The rest of Edward's family was already gone. Alice had no one to remember. I, of course, had already broken ties with my family. Plus, I didn't have any say in my change.

Bella did.

She was doing this for us.

A wave of sadness overwhelmed my thought process. I turned to Bella and asked, "What are you thinking."

She shook her head and answered slowly, "I-I am thinking... I am thinking that there is no time for a proper goodbye. I have died in an accident... that is what I am thinking."

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, my voice choked with impossible tears.

She nodded her head and without blinking, she sheepishly asked, "When creating the evidence... make sure it is Edward's 'baby' that gets ruined."

I chuckled sadly, recalling Edward's Vanquish (A/N: the super sexy 2005 Aston Martin v12 Vanquish, as claimed by Stephenie Meyer). "I promise," I said. And I did.

--BELLA POV--

I pulled into the small clearing in the trees that housed the Cullen family. The family of vampires was standing outside waiting for us. Edward was standing as close to Alice as he could without standing close to her at all. Emmett and Rosalie were huddled together, the picture of love. Esme was wrapped in Carlisle's arms while he looked at me seriously.

"Hey, guys…" I tried, but ended up trailing off, choking my own tears down. Jasper grabbed my hand tightly and wouldn't let go. He was careful not to crush my hand.

Carlisle made eye contact with every one of us as he spoke. "I wish that this was different… but it isn't. It won't be. We only have a few options here. One, we can run. This option comes with its consequences. There is a good chance that they would find us, and kill all of us, in the process, taking Bella's life. Bella, you would never see Charlie again. Two, we could… change Bella. It would not be under happy circumstances and it would be out of fear. Not love. Lastly, well…" Carlisle looked down. "Bella could fake being pregnant. The problem with is this is that the Volturi would most definitely want proof; therefore, that would mean Bella would have to actually get pregnant. This is your choice Bella. Choose carefully."

I nodded my head and looked Edward in the eyes. My voice did not break once as I stated, "I would like to be changed, and I would like to be changed by Jasper."

There was an audible growl from Edward and his fists clenched in rage. Jasper held my hand loosely and glared at Edward. He took his hand and started drawing light circles on my back.

"Bella, as I said, I won't allow it."

I turned my head slowly to glare at Edward angrily. "Any say you MIGHT have had in this decision no longer applies." My words sounded firm and strong, instead of the nervousness and pure anger I felt inside that probably under other circumstances, I would be crying. I bet that was Jasper's doing.

He assumed his 'angry' pose, but Carlisle stopped them before their second fight would happen within the same week.

"Listen. Edward, you have to get used to the fact that Bella isn't yours anymore. She is with Jasper, and therefore, you have small input in her decision. Jasper, you can see why Edward would not want it to happen; your self-control isn't perfect. I will do it myself, unless you men stop acting like possessive children."

That shut up Jasper and Edward.

I took a deep breath as I reached my decision.

"Okay, Carlisle. I wish you to change me, for safety reasons, although I really wish that Jasper could do it…but if he doesn't stop..." My voice cracked as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Then we have to get started…I wish you the best of luck, Bella."

One by one, each of the Cullens (even Rosalie) embraced me, whispering 'good lucks' to me as I was set to die; Jasper alongside me as I approached Carlisle, a weak smile on my face.

"Bring it on."


	11. Bella's Last Breath

**Author's Note: Hello faithful readers! I hereby present you all with chapter ELEVEN! It's gonna rock...the moment you all have been waiting for! Her change...kinda! Half and half. I would like to thank my co-writer for this chapter, Miss. Marie Doerfer, who gave me a lot of help! This is going out to everyone who has reviewed, SO MUCH OF YOU! You guys rock my fuzzy yellow socks! Sorry if you are hateful to Edward in this chapter...Anyway, on with the story of Betrayal and Needy Love! **

As we walked through the door, I swept Bella into my arms. She protested by pushing against me, but with my strength, she couldn't do much about it. I smiled at her sadly and carried her to my room. For this occasion, I had bought a four-poster bed. I didn't want Bella to have to be changed on a couch, even if it was a comfortable on. I placed her as gently as I could onto the bed. As she sat up and stretched my family filed into the room. They stood behind me in more ways than one.

Bella took a deep breath, the sound filling the previously silent room. "How much is this going to hurt… going all the way?" she asked quietly.

None of us answered, the answer apparent on our faces.

As a single tear threatened to spill down her cheeks, Edward stepped forward to comfort her. I let out a low, menacing growl, and sat on the bed, wrapping Bella in my ice-cold arms.

"No… fighting." she whispered breathlessly. Edward walked out of the room, a sneer on his face. The door slammed, making my eardrums ring. Alice looked torn between the two situations. I could tell that a battle was raging in her mind between following Edward (her lover) or watching Bella (her best friend?) be changed. I was filled with her feelings of indecisiveness for a moment before she became adamant on her decision. Her motherly instinct took over and with one last glace towards the door she decided to stay.

I pushed Bella's hair out of her eyes. "Of course," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

By changing Bella we were subjecting her to the worst kind of torture. The pain would never cease. For the rest of eternity Bella would be fighting her blood lust, and that was after our venom burned away all of her blood, memories, and normality.

Fun stuff.

Carlisle took a step forward and took an unnecessary breath. "I can give you morphine if you would like, Bella."

Her eyes closed, probably regretting her decision to join us. If only I could read her mind. Only sadness was coming from her. "What would it even help with? If the venom burns away my blood…" she trailed off, distracted by something on her thumb nail.

"It will help with the pain from the bite," Carlisle whispered. We were all feeling this decision. Alice and Esme were excited and nervous. Rosalie was apathetically nervous. Carlisle was upset that Bella was being changed under these circumstances. Even Emmett was being serious and solemn. Me, well I didn't know what to feel, with all of their emotions overpowering my own. Waves of Bella's fear were throwing themselves at me.

I focused all of my energy on being calm. I needed to do this for her.

Bella took another deep breath, and glanced into my eyes as she spoke to Carlisle.

"Yes… okay."

She closed her eyes for her last time as a human as Carlisle injected the morphine into her system. The needle sting made her flinch, but then all was silent as Bella was overcome with the feeling of floating.

"I love you…" I whispered, gazing into her closed eyes, hoping she heard me.


	12. The End

**MOST OF YOU WILL NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I am not joking in the slightest. If you really like me as an author and will do anything I asked; I wouldn't read this chapter. Some of you may like it, though. I DO NOT WANT FLAMES. Seriously people, one review brightens your day, one flame ruins your week.**

**Thank you Miss. Marie Doerfer for the idea, I love you to death!**

**Bella's POV.**

One injection of morphine and I was floating. I felt nothing, except for maybe the tiniest bit light-headed.

That is, until cool lips pressed against the skin on my neck. Before I could even begin to register them out of my haze, something much sharper cut easily through the layers of my skin like a knife to hot butter.

I heard screaming from the opposite side of the room, but I knew they were my own screams. The only thing I could feel was pain. True pain.

The sharpness went from my neck to my arms, to my legs. The unbearable fire I had experienced once before was covering my entire being in a way I can't attempt to describe. The scorching heat was slowly gaining intensity, and I was barely conscious that I was squirming around on the bed I was placed on. The intensity was growing, growing…

Until it hit a climax. I screamed as hellfire burned every molecule of my skin, but the thing I could really feel was the pain in my _head_. All the pain was centered in my cranium, and it was just _unbearable..._

But then, the burning stopped. Spontaneously stopped.

_Were the three days over? _

I was in an all-white room, without any walls. Everything around me was bright white, and there was nothing in sight.

It was as eerie as it got. If I were to pick between loneliness or non-existing, I would definitely choose loneliness. But here I am, in complete nothingness. It was as if I didn't exist anymore.

No physical torture on earth hurt as much as non-existence.

"Bella."

A crisp, cold voice addressed me from behind, sending shivers and a wave of panic up my spine. I whipped around, scared.

It was Edward. Standing in full glory, skin sparkling and all. Before Jasper, this would have taken my breath away. Now it made me sick.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily, taking a cautious two steps back. Edward smirked, sensing my fear.

"You're dead, Bella."

Whatever I had been expecting, it _wasn't _that. I could still think, still breathe (I inhaled just to be certain).

My self-analyzing lead me to one conclusion. "No. I am not dead."

Edward smirked. "Should I prove it to you? You've got all the time in the world ...,"

"You don't have to, because _I'm not dead_."

Edward sighed, his air of authority fading the smallest of fractions. "You always were a stubborn girl. This time, believe me when I say that you are dead."

"I can't trust you." I replied coldly.

He closed his eyes. "I knew you would say that. Alice?"

Out of the thin air, Alice appeared, her skin glinting. Her expression was not like Edward's was. Unlike the cold insincerity, she looked sympathetic. If I wasn't still a little irritated with her, I would have embraced her. She spoke.

"Bella, you always were my best friend. I will definitely miss you. I don't think my un-life will be the same."

She gave me a sad smile, and just the way she looked, a broken pixie, tears stung at my eyes. "Carlisle."

Just as Alice had appeared, Carlisle did as well. His expression was similar to a child who's family dog had passed.

"Bella, you changed the lives of two of my three sons. We tried to change you and… we were unsuccessful. Whatever the afterlife is, Bella, you'll adapt to wherever this journey leads. I wish you the best of luck."

Bella gulped back tears frantically. "T-thank you, Carlisle."

He smiled condescendingly. "Esme?"

Esme came next, and she looked like she would be sobbing if it were possible for a vampire to produce tears. "Bella...I don't think you know how much I wanted you for a daughter...but now you're gone...and I'll remember you until the day I cease to exist as my own child... my little Bella."

Emmett and Rosalie came into being together, followed by Renee, and Charlie.

"I sure am going to miss you Bells...you can't cook for me anymore." Charlie had said. I had actually chuckled at that.

My school friends came as well, all of them shocked to hear of my passing, but said their goodbyes anyway.

Everybody I had known, everybody that I loved, coming to wish me goodbye and good luck, was just too much for me to bear. I broke down sobbing, one thought registering in my hazy mind, and the one person I had yet to see.

Jasper.

Where was he?

"Jasper?" I said the name out loud, trying to summon him like the previous people had done.

A cool hand clasped my shoulder. "Bella. . ."

I turned around to see my Jasper, standing in front of me, with a smile on his face. Unlike everyone else I had met today, he was smiling like he was happy to see me and not sad that I died. That was too much for me. I embraced him, tears streaming down my face.

"I-I don't want you to g-go. . ." I sobbed. I would_ truly_ die if the person I loved would cease to exist, or if they were not with me. Thinking this, how did _Jasper _feel? I didn't know _where _I was, but two things were for certain. One, I loved Jasper. If there was any time to have doubt, it wasn't here. I snuggled in closer to Jasper's chest at the thought. Second, wherever I was, no matter what had happened, Jasper and I could be together unconditionally. In this white blankness of nothing, there was no complications.

His voice, sweet as honey, chuckled and replied. "Bella, who said I was going anywhere?"

I grinned up at him, my tears finally stopped flowing. He continued speaking.

"I'll be with you...here," he pointed to my chest, "And here." He lifted a single finger to tap one of my temples. "Forever."

He took my hand and lead me deeper into nowhere, none of us knew where we were going... and we liked it that way.

* * *

Carlisle's finger was monitoring Bella's pulse in a panic. Finally, the fragile heartbeat ceased, but she was not waking up.

"Jasper. . .she's gone." Carlisle whispered, looking at Bella's corpse in disbelief.

But no matter what pain she had been feeling, it was slightly odd she died with a pleasant smile across her face.


	13. Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

**People. Honestly. I can end a story how I want, but just because I love you too much and we're in the middle of a rough patch in our relationship, so I am writing a happy ending. **

**For people who did like the original ending, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! **

**For people who freaking hated what I did, here you go, hope this makes up for it!**

**And Sheena, I still love you no matter what you thought XD**

**Details of why I ended it like I did are on my profile page. In bold print, you can't miss it!**

**Bella is a little OOC, but you would be excited too if you were changed.**

**Anyway… read on!**

_JPOV_

Three days, almost down to the minute, had gone by. Five more seconds…

Four.

Three.

Two.

One…

Bella's heart stopped, and her eyes flew open intuitively, her eyes resting on me.

"Jazzy?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Bella…are you okay?"

She sat up in the bed, looking around the room which now, to her, seemed like the fourth, maybe seventeenth dimension. "I feel… incredible…"

I walked over to her and embraced her in a tight hug, for once not worrying that I'd crush her ribs. She hugged back…and I felt like the one with crushed ribs.

"Bella…ouch…."

She took a step back, very quickly. "Oh…sorry."

I grinned at her. "Hey, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie…Alice….Edward…she's awake." I spoke in a normal voice, because, after all, I didn't need to shout because they probably could hear me if I whispered.

Not a second had passed, and everyone was already there, beaming at my love's successful transformation (transmogrification?).

"Bella…are you thirsty?" Carlisle was the first one to speak.

She contemplated this for a moment. "Should I be?"

"You should be sprinting out the door to get food."

"I don't really feel like it. I'll go in five." Bella started walking out of the room.

I followed, confused. "Where are you going?"

"Outside."

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Bella…where ARE you going?"

She looked at me innocently. "I just wanted to try something."

Alice was at my side. "Hey, Bella, you BETTER not do that near the house!"

New Bella stuck her tongue out at Alice. "I'll go over here then." She then sprinted about 20 miles away in less than two seconds.

"That's better!" Alice called, grinning to herself.

In spite of everything I was still friends with Alice. "What is she planning on doing?"

"You'll see in about three and a half seconds." Alice said with confidence.

"I like the backsassing Bella." Emmett said, standing to the other side of me. "It makes up for clumsy Bella."

Rosalie hit him on the arm. "Seriously, Emmett. I may agree with you, but it doesn't mean you have to say it. She can hear you."

"What happens now?" Esme asked, since this whole conversation took three and a half seconds.

Alice just grinned, and twenty miles away, everyone could hear a tree uprooting.

My mouth dropped. _Oh shit…_

And suddenly the tree was in the air, and flying out toward the coast. Then Bella was back with us.

"That was fun." A grin was secured on her face.

"Do you want to hunt now?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. I don't see why not." She shrugged.

I took her hand and ran for the trees.

"Okay, just follow your intuiti—"

"OOH LOOK!! JAZZY, DEERS!!" she exclaimed and ran after it as I stood there, laughing.

"Way to go, Bella." I muttered so that she could hear me. I could hear laughing and I went off to look for a bear… that is until I smelled…

"Bella. Get down. Hikers."

"Really? I don't smell anything." She said, at my side.

"Right there. Can't you see them?"

She looked before she spotted two men, Caucasian, in their early twenties.

"Oh, yep. Right there. Don't worry Jasper, I got it covered." She winked, and I got very worried indeed.

"Carlisle, Emmett, get over here, she's going toward the hikers."

They were then following me."

"Listen!" Emmett said, concealing a grin.

_What the hell is that girl doing?_

"Hey, fellow hikers, this dinner feast has been already rented out to a private party. You are not in it, and before I get mad, I'd like you to butt the hell out of here."

They stared at her oddly. "Okay…?"

As the hikers started walking away, Emmett was laughing, Bella was looking proud of herself, and Carlisle and I were in shock.

"Is that her power? Immunity?" I asked Carlisle, trying not to laugh.

"Quite possibly." Carlisle replied.

"Bella…do you even feel the NEED to feed?"

"Not really, actually." She answered.

"Then let's head back to the house and discuss this."

"Alright." She said.

I took her hand again, beaming at her before we sprinted back.

"What do they want to talk to me about?"

"Probably if you're staying with us or not…or if we're moving or something. I'm not like Edward, I can't read minds." He joked.

"I guess not." She said with a smile. "You're much better."

I kissed her lips softly, trying unsuccessfully to conceal a grin.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jazzy."

"Let's hear what your family has to say." I said.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie… and strangely Edward, were seated at the faux-dining room table.

"We're thinking that you two should go to Denali with Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar." Carlisle said quietly.

"That sounds okay with me." Bella said. "It's for the best anyhow…people might still recognize me."

"Good idea, Bella." I said, and then turned to Carlisle. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever is fine."

Bella looked up at me and grinned. "I can race you there."

"You're on!" I grinned.

"Starting…now!"

ooOooOoo

"So…this is the Denali coven?"

"Yes Bella."

"It looks…like home." She said with a smile.

"And I'm glad to begin spending a new life with you."

FINI!

**Author's Note: If you didn't like my real ending, I certainly hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
